pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fudgeswordguy/Things the game needs improving
Alright, first thing, I am new but I have been picking info and tips from this wiki for quite a while. Second, if you disagree with any of my opinions, contact me on my m-wall or just stay SILENT. And now, I give out my reasons why PG3D is slowly starting to fade... Daters Everyone knows that ODers are the lowliest scum on PG3D. I did a search and experiment to see what the daters are up to. I learned that you can get into REALLY filthy situations in the test. Alot of players I see have the superstar boy skin or some cool skin like mine. (Having a skin like mine actually made me more popular along with fellow PG3D'ers) One way you can find a ODer is their name. (e.g. DJ Coolkid or Hot boy) Gems Gems are the constant thorn in most players sides, but they do keep players from purchasing OP weapons. However, gems are hard to obtain so most max-level players are frustrated that they get no more gems. The prices for some weapons are ridiculously high or just plain inconvenient because I still have alotta upgrades to sift through. (With gems) I hope gems get removed or at least, easier to obtain. Guns (and their designs) Before 8.1.0 all guns had some kind of visual change whenever they upgraded but now I think RiliSoft is starting to run out of ideas. While I am aware that this does not affect gameplay in general, the looks start to go stale. I think I am going to make some ideas for new guns and there upgrades but that will be sometime. Guns like the Automatic Peacemaker looked cool but 8.1.0 gave the gun it's 2nd upgrade's looks and there are practically 3 upgrades for it right now. Maybe RiliSoft is planning something new... Guns (part 2) The balancing for certain guns is unstable as the Social Uzi has a 19 lethality, making it a OP weapon straight off the bat. Overused guns are also a pain in the arse since you get pwned 10 seconds after you spawn. But they are overused because they are just good. Good for the gunman, bad for the victim. Armo(u)r Armors and helmets are another topic I have concern for. Ruby armor and Adamant armor is overpowered, while Wooden armor is just adding 2 hearts to your bar. "Whup!, 140 coins down the drain! Hue Hue Hue!" Clever way to squeeze money from us, RiliSoft. Other crap -Ads -XP and leveling system -Latency/Lag/Bad FPS -Balance (the game was balanced back in 8.0.0 but now it is NOTHING compared to that) -Veteran players (I started playing PG since late 2013 and my biggest dream was to max out the Mega Destroyer and it is removed now) RiliSoft has changed the game to appeal to newer players while veterans are people who don't have the proto-friggin-type (e.g, Me) and the game for me is half-dead -Everything else That's all I have. Leave suggestions or other stuff down below or anything I missed. Category:Blog posts